livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Izzik Deeks (Aldern Foxglove)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Summoner (Favored) Level: 2 Experience: 2327 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Celestial, Terran Deity: Penk, Lord of Laughter Abilities STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 08 -1 (-2 pts) CHA: 20 +5 (17 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 16 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Summoner 2) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +2 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = 2 (01) CMB: -1 = (01) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 11 = + BAB (01) + STR (-2) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +1 = 2 (00) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +2 = 2 (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +2 = 2 (03) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 15% Izzik's Weapon Statistics Melee: Short Spear: Attack: -1 = (01) + Ability (-2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6-2, Crit: 20/x2, Ranged: Short Spear: Attack: +3 = (01) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6-2, Crit: 20/x2, Range Increment 20' Aressa's Weapon Statistics Melee: 2 Claws: Attack: +6 = (02) + Ability (+3) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit; 20/x2 Bludgeoning and Slashing Bite: Attack: +5 = (02) + Ability (+3) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+3, Crit; 20/x2 Bludgeoning, Piercing, and Slashing * Weapon Focus Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Summoner Bonus Feat: Gain bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 skill rank per level Languages: Begin speaking Common Class Features Summoner Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons and Light Armor. Cantrips: 5 cantrips known. Eidolon: Quadruped Eidolon (Aressa, Sphinx appearance.) Life Link: If the eidolon takes enough damage to return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Bond Senses: Share eidolon's senses summoner level rounds per day. Summon Monster 1: 8 times per day, 1 minute per level duration. Spells: Spontaneous casting. 3 first level spells known. Able to cast in light armor with no penalty. Feats Spell Focus Conjuration (1st): +1 to DC of conjuration spells. Augment Summoning (Human): Each creature you conjure with any summon spell gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution for the duration of the spell that summoned it. Spell Known 0 Level Level 01: 4/day Level 02 Level 03 * Acid Splash * Mage Armor * Spell Name * Spell Name * Daze * Rejuvinate Eidolon (lesser) * Spell Name * Spell Name * Detect Magic * Grease (DC 17) * Light * Mage Hand Eidolon Skills Skill Points: 10 = 2 (04) + INT (02)/Level; FC (02), Skilled (02) (Summoner) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 11 2 3 5 +1 (Fast-Talker Trait) Climb -4 0 0 -2 -2 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy 11 2 3 5 +1 (World Traveler Trait) Disable Device 0 0 2 -2 +0 Disguise 05 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Fly 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 5 +0 Heal -1 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 05 0 0 5 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 02 1 0 1 +0 Perception -1 0 0 -1 +0 Perform ( ) 05 0 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -1 +0 Ride 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Sense Motive -1 0 0 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -2 +0 Spellcraft 06 2 3 1 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 2 -2 +0 Survival -1 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -4 0 0 -2 -2 +0 Use Magic Device 09 2 3 5 +0 Eidolon Skills Skill Points: 08 = 2 (12) + INT (-2)/Level; Misc(00) (Eidolon) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 07 2 3 2 -0 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 02 1 3 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception 05 2 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 04 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth 06 1 3 2 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0gp - lb Chain shirt 100gp 25 lb Darkwood Shield 257gp 5 lb Muleback Cords 1000gp 0.25 lb Shortspear 1gp 3 lb Jewelery 50gp - lb Backpack 2gp 2 lb Bedroll 1sp 5 lb Scroll Rejuvinate Eidolon L. 25gp - lb Shaving Kit 15sp 0.5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5gp 2 lb Pouch, Belt 1gp 0.5 lb 5 x Acid 50gp 5 lb 3 x Vermin Repellent 15gp - lb Scroll Case 1gp 0.5 lb 2 x Rejuvinate Eidolon, Lesser 50gp - lb Expeditious Retreat 25gp - lb Mount 25gp - lb Weight: 48.75 lb Saddlebags (Aressa) 4gp 8 lb Tent (medium) 15gp 20 lb Courtier's Outfit 30gp 6 lb Silk Rope 10gp 5 lb Weight: 39 lb Total Weight: 87.75 lb Light Medium Heavy Izzik's Max Weight*: 0-66 67-133 134-200 Aressa's Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 * Muleback Cords make Str 15 for purposes of Carrying Capacity only. Finances PP: 00 GP: 16 SP: 04 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 50 gp of Jewelery Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5'11" Weight: 165lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Lightly tanned Appearance: A slightly built roguishly handsome fellow with a devil may care grin ready at hand. A mane of silky fine hair manages to look artfully ruffled in a way that many pay for - and don't quite get. Demeanor: Cocky, but friendly and eager to laugh with others - not at them. Moral when it suits him, or when he is aware of a victim who he does not feel deserves their fate - he'd steal your horse if he needed it, but not if you were particularly poor or nice. Regards complaining as his divine rite and exercises it often with great gusto. Background: Izzik is the bastard son of a mage and a whore, he never knew his father, but never suffered for it. He grew up in a high class brothel being adored by a bevvy of beautiful women - which he has come to regard as his due, and perfectly natural - and then became the toy boy of a Duchess for a few years. His wonderfully indolent life ended when the Duke became aware of his wife's indiscretions and he was forced to make a swift exit. Shortly after this he joined up with a troupe of traveling gypsies taking up with the busty beast tamer and discovering to his delight that he shared her skills as a summoner. Since then Izzik has wandered far and wide with Aressa, generally falling on his feet with annoying ease and getting invited to all the best parties. Traits Fast Talker: Izzik had a knack for getting himself into trouble as a child, and as a result developed a silver tongue at an early age. +1 trait bonus to Bluff, Bluff is a class skill. World Traveler: Izzik has taken his love of travel to an extreme, roaming the world extensively. He has seen dozens of cultures and have learned to appreciate the diversity of what the world has to offer. +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy, Diplomacy is a class skill. Adventure Log The Green Faerie XP Received: 0120 Oct 28th - Nov 17th Time XP: 0147 Treasure Received: 0186 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: None Bats in the Belfry XP Received: 0620 Time XP: 0686 Treasure Received: 1348 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: The Sword and the Fallen Angel XP Received: 0567 Feb 26th-Mar 15th Time XP: 0187 Treasure Received: 0000 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: Level Ups Level 2: Izzik Class: Summoner BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +1 to +2 Feat: None Features: Bond Senses Spells: Spell Slots 1st 3 to 4. Spells Known added cantrip Mage Hand and 1st level Grease. HP: 9 to 16 (6 HD + 1 Con) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Summoner) +1 (Race) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus) +5 (Old Total) = 10 (New Total) Skills: Bluff 1, Diplomacy 1, Linguistics 1 (added Language Terran), Spellcraft 1, Use Magic Device 1 Level 2: Aressa Class: Eidolon BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Str/Dex: +1 to Str and Dex (in addition to +2 Str from Ability Increase Evolution) Armor: +2 bonus allocated to Natural Armor. Evolutions: Points from 3 to 4, drop Improved Damage Claws and spend 2 points on Ability Increase Str (+2 Str) Features: Evasion HP: 11 to 20 (8 HD + 1 Con) Skill Pts: +4 = +6 (Eidolon) -2 (Int) +4 (Old Total) = 8 Skills: Acrobatics 1, Intimidate 1, Knowledge The Planes 1, Perception 1 Level 3: Izzik Class: Summoner BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Improved Initiative Features: Summon Monster II Spells: Spell Slots 1st 4 to 5. Spells Known added cantrip Message and 1st level Shield. HP: 16 to 23 (6 HD + 1 Con) Skill Pts: +5 = +2 (Summoner) +1 (Race) +1 (Int) +1 (FC Bonus) +5 (Old Total) = 10 (New Total) Skills: Bluff 1, Diplomacy 1, Linguistics 1 (added Language Auran), Spellcraft 1, Use Magic Device 1 Level 3: Aressa Class: Eidolon BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Power Attack Str/Dex: None Armor: None Evolutions: Points from 4 to 5, add Improved Damage (Claws). Features: None HP: 11 to 20 (8 HD + 1 Con) Skill Pts: +4 = +6 (Eidolon) -2 (Int) +4 (Old Total) = 8 Skills: Acrobatics 1, Perception 1, Stealth 1 Level 3 to Level 4 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Nov. 01, 2010) (GlassEye), level 1 *Approval (Nov. 02, 2010) (Walking Dad), level 1 *Approval (Feb. 23, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 Category:Approved Characters